Hikari/Abilities and Powers
'Hunting Method' Hikari's primary hunting method revolves around overwhelming the target, leaving them with very little mobility, or actions to do. This isn't always the case, however, as certain cases have included where he would prolong a battle because he was enjoying the fight. Using his Martial Arts skills and Gourmet Cells, Hikari has proved to be a worthy adversary against anyone that challenges him. 'Gourmet Cells' Hikari is one of the many humans that host Gourmet Cells within their bodies. Shortly after birth, Hikari's father made sure that all Hikari ate was food infused with Gourmet Cells so that Hikari himself would gain Gourmet Cells of his own. His fathers wishes became a reality, and soon, Hikari was blessed with Gourmet Cells. Ever since he showed signs of having Gourmet Cells, Hikari's father began training Hikari. His father has stated that Hikari's growth is unrealistic, seeing that he grows in strength quicker than most. Due to his ever-growing strength, Hikari boasts a large amount of strength, to which even the feared Aitemu comments that Hikari has surpassed her in every-which-way. Whenever he is in a dire situation, or when he sees someone that he cares for in danger, his Appetite Devil manifests, taking ahold of him, and does whatever it wishes. Several members of Rengoku have commented on the immense power Hikari holds, but due to the fact that Hikari holds little to no control over his emotions when pressured, he becomes a simple, yet fearsome, opponent to battle. Suna commented that Hikari's Appetite Devil is one of the strongest he's ever seen, claiming that his own Appetite Devil's blood thirst rises when near Hikari's, stating that his Appetite Devil wishes to eradicate Hikari's from existence. 'Light' Hikari's Gourmet Cells turned his body into a magnet for light particles. His body absorbs the light particles to his will, and then stores them within his body, similar to how a rechargeable battery can restore electricity within itself. At any moment, Hikari is able to expel the light particles he has absorbed, allowing him to have an almost infinite amount of possibilities within and outside of battle. As the series progresses, Hikari's "storage" becomes wider, allowing him to hold more light particles within his body. After the Timeskip, Hikari's body absorbs light particles without Hikari's instructions, allowing Hikari to focus on other things while his body fills itself up. 'Superhuman Strength' Hikari boasts a tremendous amount of physical strength. As a child, he was capable of destroying a moderate-sized boulder when angered, surprising his father. When the series began, he was capable of breaking the sturdy outer rock-coating of a Rock Serpent with his light-enhanced punch. As the series progresses, Hikari's physical strength increases dramatically, capable of outstanding feats that an average human could only dream of doing. When infusing light particles into his arms or legs, his strength increases even more, capable of doing more damage than he normally would be able to. 'Intimidation' Hikari's Intimidation takes the form of an enormous bird that is plated with what seems to be gold. Normally, only the head would be shown, but the angrier Hikari is, more of the bird is shown. Due to the nature of Hikari's abilities, it is capable of emitting light, which could blind people. After the Timeskip, Hikari gains more control over his Appetite Devil, allowing him to display a larger version of what he could do before the Timeskip. He was shown capable of displaying a similar size of an Emerald Dragon. Hikari's Appetite Devil has displayed the ability to take over his body and "materialize". It displays the ability to add armor over Hikari's body, changing his outfit, and also darkening his skin color. In this state, Hikari has no control over himself, leaving the Appetite Devil to do as it wishes during this time. It boasts an even larger amount of strength than Hikari himself, and also a higher mastery over the light-powers Hikari possesses. However, despite this, it is a very reckless Appetite Devil. During the times it has manifested, it displayed immense power, but was a "simple" enemy for the higher ranked members of Rengoku. It has no strategic intelligence what-so-ever when manifested, being only capable of attacking due to blood lust and nothing more. However, when it is not manifested, it shows a high amount of intelligence, capable of analyzing the opponent's abilities and battle-style, showing that when it manifests, it isn't capable of manifesting its intelligence and only being a killing-machine on the battlefield. 'Knocking' Hikari learned the basics of Knocking from fellow Gurume member, Kodoku. At first, the concept was very difficult for Hikari to understand, being unable to properly knock a beast, and instead, injuring it in the process. As time progressed onward, Hikari practiced on several different beasts, and is currently capable of knocking a beast up to Capture Level 76. 'Battle Techniques' 'Pre-Timeskip Offensive Techniques' |name = |description = Hikari uses the light particles he's gathered and concentrates the energy on one of his fingers. He then releases the concentrated light particles at amazing speeds. |derived = yes }} |image2 = |name = |description = Hikari uses the light particles he's gathered and concentrates the energy on one of his legs. He then kicks the opponent with the charged leg, allowing him to inflict more damage to the opponent. The more light particles he adds onto the leg, the longer it takes to charge, but the more damage it is capable of expelling. |derived = yes }}